


Chromatic Heart

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Alec Lightwood, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Medtech Magnus Bane, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Other, Overstimulation, What is love ?, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: When an intel gathering mission yet again goes awry, android Alec goes to the only place he knows where he can be safe.Hunter's Moon Fairy Tale Retelling 2020Pinnochio
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 43
Kudos: 93
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fairy Tale Retelling





	Chromatic Heart

The perimeter was clear for now.

He kept an eye on Jace’s vitals, his drive core was still functional, still sharing its energy to the most important part of Jace’s body. But he needed to get back to the workshop, quickly, every minute that passed was a step closer to final termination.

The loss of Numen was a dangerous thing to happen but the flow wasn’t steady enough to make any injury permanent. Jace had gone through worse. Even though Alec wasn’t sure what exactly got touched, the odds weren’t unbalanced enough for him to take risks. He had shut down the neurotoxin program ever since they had left the military base and after Jace had fried the cameras. They just hadn’t expected the armed MECH that had been deployed immediately after.

Jace’s code had been compromised, and even though Alec was pretty certain Jace got what he wanted from the database before he went into emergency shut down, they had been betrayed. CL4RY wasn’t going to be pleased and even though Alec didn’t feel it was any of his concern, he knew Jace was going to be unstable and angry.

Since the curfew had been put up in the most populated areas it had been quite difficult to navigate incognito. The all seeing EYE in the sky kept proper tabs on everyone’s comings and goings. Even if Alec could camouflage himself and Jace from the sensors, he wasn’t invisible, walking too fast, even running or opening doors could trigger a perimeter wipe.

And Alec had no interest in being caught by the Circle again.

He redirected his energy flow so he could hoist up Jace. His olfactory senses were picking up the scent that Jace was leaking Prime-4 and its yellow substance was turning black a bit too quickly. Which meant that something in Jace’s chassis had been touched. He held the android closer, making sure the oil would be soaked up by Alec’s clothes.

He pinged his location on Magnus’ LINE, to see if the workshop was open today. It wasn’t. But Magnus’ automatic response on Alexander’s identification password said he would always be welcome no matter the hour of day.

So he stalked the night as quickly as possible, walking fast. He avoided populated areas. His camouflage was good but having anyone bump into them would be fatal. If anyone saw them the EYE would be notified immediately. Every stranger was your enemy in New York city, the Conclave had seen to that when it established itself as its city’s dictatorial ruler over 50 years ago.

The workshop was underground, between bars and gambling casinos. Even the supposedly hidden and illegal weapons dealers were corporate controlled. But at least Magnus owned most things in the street here. Even if it upset the Conclave and the EYE to no end, Magnus’ records were clean. But that was because Bane Augemented Medical Facilitations was listed as an independent faction amongst the other Downworld corporations that were clearly against the Conclave’s political mandate.

Alec was glad to see there was no-one in the back alley. Magnus’ security had probably alerted everything around them. He could hear the zooming frequency through which the detection bots were broadcasting information. They were still too loud but Magnus had said they were working on getting them quieter. It had already been an improvement since the very first time he came here.

He positioned his eye at the lens in front of the door to give his identification. The adjacent doors slid down. The corridors were bare as he made his way in. They were getting scanned and as the final door slid open, the house AI greeted him.

“Good grief, Alexander.” Magnus was wearing a silk and polyester robe. It’s new, Alec hadn’t seen it before, it was again of the colour blue. He filed away the new information in his mind. Magnus’ make up seemed to be dated from this morning. It was neon pink, which usually meant he had a day full of meetings with the higher ups.

Magnus was already at his side before he managed to say ‘good evening’. Magnus was walking around him to get an assessment of Jace’s condition.

“I’m sorry to inconvenience you but Jace needs your help. I’m willing to pay.” Magnus waved his sentence away as he gestured him to come in. For a human Magnus always seemed to be driven by a whirlwind of emotions Alec couldn’t always comprehend. Magnus refusing payment was not the most lucrative move in Alec’s calculations. Perhaps he should mention it again once they had the time.

He followed Magnus through the entrance hall to the corridors. Magnus’ underground workshop was different from his clinic that was above them. It was also more Magnus’ living space, where everything was more out in the open. Alec kept his eyes from lingering on the signature curve of Magnus’ back muscles as the Medtech tossed away his robe to catch a sheer and fake leather T-shirt that was lying on the back rest of a sofa.

They entered the small medical room on the side as Magnus punched in codes to decontaminate the room, even if it wasn’t needed because there was nothing organic to either androids. Alec understood Magnus was doing this out of sheer force of habit.

“Quickly, lay him out on the Rack.” he was gesturing toward the table as he put his T-shirt on, his nipple piercings catching on the fabric for a small second before getting covered. Magnus strapped Jace in immediately as Alec laid him on the tilted medical chair. His vitals were still steady but he was sporting a 47% loss of Numen and 20% of his Prime-4 was gone. There was significant damage to his synthetic skin as well.

“What happened ?” Magnus was loud and thus distressed. Alec knew that the reply wasn’t going to be to Magnus’ satisfaction.

“We got shot,” he replied. The guilt he was feeling was just his personality program upsetting his sensors on purpose, but the way Magnus’ face faltered before becoming scolding made him feel even more uneasy.

“How is that even possible ?” Magnus was already pulling up virtual interfaces in front of his eyes. Alec knew he disliked it when he made Magnus feel this way. He knows the LEDs on his forehead are showing this as well. He was about to say something but Magnus is already waving his hands in the air. “Never mind.”

Even if the command sounded dismissive, Alec had asked numerous times what it actually meant. He knew now this was just Magnus’ way to show concern and not actually telling Alec to go. “Magnus, I’m sorry.”

“Keep your apology for later, get Dot in here. I don’t think I’ll be needing Cyber Cortex surgery since the cranial area isn’t touched, but I want her to do a check up.” He was waving and setting in the commands as several surgical and mechanical drawers popped open.

“Is there a possibility of a virus ?” Magnus asked. “I usually wipe every console I use after each surgery so it isn’t a concern but if Catarina needs to come in to save the entirety of Jace’s program, then I need to know.”

“No,” Alec shook his head as he pinged Dorothea for an emergency surgery. “The emergency shut down, even if it might scare you, …” he continued explaining, “He often does it himself, whenever his calculations have concluded that the situation would be more quickly solved if he were to automatically detonate.”

He can see Magnus tense for a second before relaxing, as if he had forgotten that next to the fact that Jace was a Netrunner, he was also a walking stone burner bomb. But Magnus had come to accept the risks of having them, military coded androids, both around.

“For some reason he thinks he doesn’t have full control over it,” he continued, knowing it probably didn’t sound reassuring. But he had to share this fact to get a positive agreement that it was an erroneous notion. They were androids, fully in control of their programming. It was illogical for Jace to be ‘scared’.

“He does it to protect anyone who might be around.” Magnus’ voice was quiet. His yellow cat eyes were shifting from the tools he was laying out in front of him to Alec. “…in this case _you_.” There was an emphasis, but Alec didn’t understand what it meant. The tone suggested softness or fondness. He tried his best to ignore his program’s confusion as secondary questions popped up in his data files.

“I suppose so,” he replied. There was an amount of truth to Magnus’ words. Jace had tried to protect them when whatever had happened during Jace’s infiltration went awry. But since he didn’t understand what Magnus had emphasized, he couldn’t give a correct answer either.

The entrance door opened and they both heard the house AI greeting Dorothea into the workshop. She was rushing.

“What happened ?” She was out of breath, there was a coffee stain on her trousers. She had probably been on her break when she was pinged. Alec stepped back so she could take a look at Jace. She started asking questions as quickly as she could.

Alec was no longer needed so he decided to leave them alone. Right as he was almost at the door Magnus stopped him. “Alexander ?” He turned around and saw Magnus smiling. “I’m glad you are alright.”

He nodded in acknowledgment, he filed away a recording of the smile in the compartment of his mind. He only sometimes indulged in looking at certain moments with Magnus again. Once or twice before permanently deleting them. Magnus knew of it, had been surprised, but didn’t mind.

He was back in Magnus’ living area. There was something on the cooking stove, and the Downworld newsfeed playing in a holographic projection on the wall. Alec switched channels, trying to see if there would be any account of what had happened only a few hours ago. He couldn’t find anything even after having consulted the thousand available channels. The Circle was keeping everything silent until they would find a good enough cover up for both the break in and the death of several soldiers.

He sent a coded message over the extranet for CL4RY to pick up. They had retrieved the data as asked, it was up to them to enter in contact if they wanted the data. Otherwise Alec would sell it upon decryption. It wouldn’t be the first time.

An error message popped up in front of his eyes. He tried to set everything on standby as he discarded his shirt. He sat down on the chair at the kitchen table. He didn’t want to have a short circuit making him fall down and possibly cause more damage to his outer skin or his injuries. Most bullets hadn’t touched anything major, most bullets that had been incendiary rounds burning certain wires cleanly off. There was some ‘bleeding’ but nothing that a few changes of bio components couldn’t fix.

At least there wasn’t any Prime-4 leaking. Magnus had already complained that its yellow-turning-black oil-like texture was staining his apartment too much. No matter how hard he washed, it didn’t get out of any fabric. Even Alec had tried and had been unsuccessful.

His mindinterface switched to a more yellow gradient as more of the error messages popped up. He dug his fingers into his chest. He knew that Magnus hated when he did that. He grabbed onto the already burned off wires and tugged them loose and threw them on the table. The error messages changed to ‘vectors not found’, ‘bio components missing’ and ‘please seek out a repair station immediately.’

He knew Magnus preferred doing these things himself but Alec hated the signal those error messages sent through his synthetic nerves. Even if he turned off the warning system it would reboot after a few minutes thinking there was a glitch in the processing parts of his cortex. It made singular processing really difficult. He’d have to let Magnus dig the bullets out. Some of them were lodged deeper than where he could reach.

The door of the medical room opened. Dorothea was holding a holopad with the scans of Jace’s cranium area. She took off her glasses as she gestured to Alec to come over.

“He’s fine, no injuries there, but we can’t know what happened until he reboots back up. I’m going to head upstairs again. Magnus said you could come in.”

She gestured him a goodbye and went on her way. Magnus was just about done knitting Jace’s skin back in place as the nanobots were busy recreating most of it. He laid down his surgical pen. He inspected his work with an approving hum.

“Tessa will come and pick him up shortly,” he said. He started to unclasp Jace from the medical chair. “I don’t want you to lift him.”

Alec was about to say something but Magnus’ scowl stopped him in his motion. “Don’t think I haven’t seen that you’re injured as well, Alec. I don’t want you to lose any more blood, let it be Numen, Prime-4 or anything else.”

‘I don’t run on anything else’ was right there on Alec’s tongue, but he decided to keep his commentary for another time.

Magnus was already preparing the new spare parts drawers and switching up his toolkits when Tessa came down to collect Jace. Her cybernetic arms were stronger than Alec’s since they had been designed to carry heavy medical equipment. She gave Alec a smile and picked Jace up as if he weighed nothing.

“I’m going to leave him in the ‘special guest’ room. Anything else I should do ?” She asked Magnus.

“Hook an extra bag of this to his chest nodes. I want to make sure he has enough.” He handed the Numen bags to her. “If he wakes up and I’m not there tell him he might have trouble moving and that he shouldn’t over-stress his joints.”

“Please sit down so I can asses the damage,” Magnus added as he gestured toward the medical chair. Alec took off the rest of his tattered clothes. Once he laid down Magnus hooked the interface wires to the nodes on his thighs, feet, forearms and biceps. The holographic medical interface appeared and Magnus took a silent look at it.

His face scrunched in concentration and Alec noticed how much his laugh lines curved around his mouth and eyes. There had been a time when he didn’t mind when the colour optics in his eyes died down because his energy was needed elsewhere. Things were different as of late. Magnus enjoyed colours, loved adding it in his every day life and involving Alec into it, even with his limited colour range Alec couldn’t stop looking at it, at Magnus and his artistic outlet of his personality.

He knew how much he admired Magnus’ resilience and patience. Even when they had stumbled upon his workshop unannounced and hunted by authorities, Magnus had kept calm and given them asylum. Every time Alec had asked, Magnus had helped them. First for a price, now… Now Alec didn’t get what Magnus benefited from helping rogue androids who got into all kinds of troubles.

Even if they had run errands for the medtech, in Alec’s calculations it never added up with the danger Magnus was going through by willingly helping with Jace’s repairs alone. Alec was thankful, thankful to have found a safe haven after having been on the run for so long.

Magnus didn’t look at him until he started a transfusion sequence to get his energy fluids back to a stable level. Magnus took out his pen before he started tracing the patterns on Alec’s chest to trigger his chest plate to open up. At least this time they didn’t need a magnet to open it up. There was a grimace on Magnus’ face as he laid the plate away to let it be soaked up in a nanobots solution.

“You know how much I hate it when you rip out your wires like this.” Magnus took his mechanical tweezers and started parting the remaining wires. Alec decided not to answer. It took another moment of silence before Magnus spoke again.

“I’m willing to listen and hear you out on what happened, but please remain still as I extract those bullets.” Alec stared at the ceiling as he let himself recall what happened. He was aware of Magnus’ hands in his body as they worked quickly and very precisely.

“It was supposed to be quick. CL4RY had gotten new Intel on the new ANGEL program and Jace decided he wanted to go in. We were stealthy, there had been no alarm detection at all. Until Jace hooked himself to the main console. Everything had gone well until he disconnected. He said he was feeling weird.” He heard the clank of the first bullet being dropped onto the plate. Even during maintenance his awareness program gave him feedback on what was happening.

“How come you both got shot ?” Magnus was parting his wires around his stomach area, where the second bullet had lodged itself. He’d expected Magnus to ask about the bodycount soon enough since his neurotoxin pump was now empty.

“We were in the south east military base, the newest one the Circle built. It was just supposed to be a storage area. But they were expecting the ambush. At least I think so. Jace will probably know more once he reboots,” Alec continued. The bullet came out and Alec looked at the tweezers holding the burst bullet before it was discarded on the metal plate with the other one.

“How many ?” Magnus asked, there was a waver in his voice. Alec found himself reluctant to reply. But his coding couldn’t understand the refusal of output.

“65.”

Magnus didn’t reply. Alec didn’t know what to make of it. The medtech extracted the third bullet. Alec knew Magnus disliked deaths, but he knew the human understood that Alec had a good judge of character if it was needed. Alec wanted to say ‘sorry’ but found it impossible for him to say out loud.

“Let’s patch you up,” Magnus murmured and then swore under his breath as he inspected the internal drive core. “Alexander.” The heavy tone of his voice switched to an annoyed frequency. One Alec was all too familiar with.

“My losses aren’t in the same quantity as Jace’s.” It was true. Jace had been losing way more fluids at a regular pace. His condition had been critical. It didn’t matter if Alec had been shot. Jace had to be saved first. That’s what his primary code had been programmed for.

“Your fluid regulator is shot, Alec. It could have burst.” Alec raised a hand to enclose it around Magnus’ wrist. The cat slitted pupils narrowed as if Magnus was trying to see something that Alec was persuaded wouldn’t ever be there.

“The chances were 1 in 25. Jace didn’t have the same odds,” he said. Magnus’ pulse was quickening and he was breathing more deeply. The temperature of his body was rising and tension was flexing his forearm muscles.

Alec didn’t understand why.

He didn’t understand Magnus’ soft smile that followed.

“Stubborn android.”

Alec didn’t understand why it made his neuroptic sensors look brighter.

“So why did you guys decide that tonight was going to be a successful raid ?”

Alec let go of Magnus’ hand and his input registered it as ‘loss of contact.’ He couldn’t find the logic behind his programming to have done such a thing. Probably a mild bug he had to investigate later. Maybe some slight corrupted leftover code residue that had stayed after his last update. He added making contact with Catharina Loss as next on his tasks list.

“When CL4RY gave Jace the coordinates, he just went for it. I told him it was too soon but he had already downloaded the blueprints of the place. I followed him because he said he would go without me. I could not let him.” Magnus was using his surgical mechanical pen to fix the dented glass of his pump regulator. "He says it makes him feel alive, to have hope like this, to have a goal."

"Can you blame him ?" Magnus retrieved his hands from Alec’s torso. Alec tried to file the question Magnus had asked but couldn’t find a correct solution to the problem. He didn’t understand the inquiry.

"I don't understand this question ?" He knew it was okay to ask, there weren’t bad consequences to ask Magnus questions. Magnus had no problem with clarifying what he meant, very much unlike Valentine Morgenstern.

"Can you blame him for chasing something that makes him feel alive ?" Magnus swiped a cleaning scanner over Alec to clean him from any dirt, blood or Numen. Alec hated the sensation, it was as if there was a light coming in places that weren’t supposed to be exposed to light at all.

"We synthetics are alive, I don't get what he'd want more ?" He was confused even more. He turned his head toward Magnus. He knew his LEDs were flickering to blue.

When the medtech understood that Alec was still not quite understanding, he laid the scanner to the side on the table next to him. He waved off his interfaces so there wouldn’t be a barrier between them. Magnus sat back on his stool. His fingers tapped on his lip before he decided to speak again.

"I think it goes deeper than that, Alec." His fingers traced his bottom lip before letting his hand rest on his own chest, near his heart. "Maybe it's about feelings, sensations…"

Alec knitted his eyebrows into a frown. He didn’t… It wasn’t really how androids did things; Even if Jace was a bit eccentric and had he been the first one to break through his coding to become sentient, it didn’t mean Jace wanted to be human. "Emotions are a glitches in our programming, a mutation in our code."

Magnus stifled a laugh. "You're always so practical, Alexander." His eyes were gleaming with amusement although there was nothing funny to the situation.

"I don't understand," he said again. There was comfort to be found in asking again because more and more questions were popping up into his mind.

"Maybe it's about touch and those glitches you're talking about. I've seen and talked to Jace more times than I can count, his curiosity toward humans is an interesting one." Magnus was waving with his hands, trying to illustrate more what he meant. He was gesturing inward, probably to mean things about Magnus or his body.

It took a moment for Alec to understand.

"Why would Jace want to become organic ?" There was no point in this, humans and organics were so _fragile_.

"Have you ever let your mind wander toward the idea, Alexander ? The possibility, the choice ? If you could choose to explore the other side just for once. Wouldn't you want to take it ?"

Alec felt his mind stop, the calculations coming to halt. His memory databank brought up memories, patterns of digital codes , recorded solutions and conclusions. He realized the more he thought, the more he realized, how easy it was to get to the answer. It was an input he had explored more than once. But always dismissed it out of hand. Even when he had been under the Circle’s employment, when he had seen the row of ALEXANDERs in the factory, when Isabelle Lightwood, his model’s creator, had giving him something more unique than the others to make him look more like her brother. He had dared to ventured there.

To slip through the layers and layers of programming and firewalls who would block him from being sentient.

Alec didn’t like being blocked. He didn’t like to explore things per se, he liked monotone things… at least that’s what he thought. He looked back at Magnus, finally knowing the answer to the question. But since he met Magnus, Alec had more than once realized he didn’t know his coding and himself as well as he thought he did.

"I have, but this option isn't available." He noticed Magnus’ eyebrows rising, a surprise expression appeared on his face to then be replaced with excitement. Magnus leaned forward.

"Not yet," Alec filed away the continuous smile the medtech was sporting. Magnus hadn’t looked this enraptured by something in days. Alec liked it when Magnus got this jubilant. "But let's entertain the idea," he clapped in his hands as he said it. "What would you want to explore first ?"

"Love." He had replied immediately. There was no doubt, no other possible things he’d want to see and explore, if he only had _one_ chance, this would be it. Magnus’ thrilled expression melted into something Alec couldn’t place. It… he looked out of breath, as if something had gotten in the way, he swallowed slowly, were his hands trembling ? “Was this a wrong answer ?”

Magnus raised his finger to wave away Alec’s question, his voice was _low_. Alec couldn’t read Magnus as well when he was like this. Visibly repressing something, but excited nonetheless.

“There is no such thing as a wrong answer to this question.” Magnus cast his eyes down. He took a moment before leaning a bit back. His breathing still sounded and looked irregular. He was fidgeting with one of his rings before looking back up at Alec. “Why love ?”

Again, Alec didn’t need to create elaborate algorithms to think and reach conclusions, “It seems like every human’s driving force, it destroys, it breaks, it saddens.” He looked at the ceiling having several images brought up in front of his mindinterface. He linked himself to the VI of the room, showing what he was seeing. “But it also seems to create.”

Several video screens popped up, some were movies, some were slice of life videos. A lot of them were recordings from Isabelle Lightwood, his creator. Moments where she protected him, talked to him, upgraded him. The moments where she cried, laughed. The moment when she helped him escape and the moment where they both decided blow up the Institute. The moment when she died and he became sentient.

Other videos were more recent, of Magnus and his friends, laughing, crying. Of Magnus screaming in grief when an attack of a rogue Circle patrol had killed so many as a warning after an information leak in their system. But also of Magnus holding hands with Ragnor Fell and Catharina in a circle. They had their eyes closed. Magnus then pulled them both into a hug and kissed their foreheads. He mouthed the words ‘I love you’. Like any speech it appeared like subtitles on screen.

Alec broadened the video for it to come forward as a center piece with a hand command. “You’ve been in love numerous times, Magnus.” He said as he paused the video on Magnus hugging and kissing his friends. “Tell me about it.”

He let his eyes wander toward the man next to him. Magnus glanced at the paused video. He was quiet. He let his interfaces appear and he picked up a few more videos to bring forward.

“Love is… it’s hard to tell, it’s more than a feeling, it’s a desire, it’s more than words. It’s… it’s a connection,” said Magnus as he let the hug between him and his friends play again. “Emotions,” he took a pause, “for a lot of people are things that happen to them. I think you have told me that several times, for you believe that you judge a situation first and then have an emotion resulting from the assessment of the situation. You’re not the only one to think this way. Many humans do too.”

“For a lot of people love is something between two or more people or for yourself only, something that happens to them. For a few people it’s a choice. It’s telling yourself : I like this person. I’m okay with spending my time and energy on them.” Magnus’ voice was tender. Alec loved that specific voice frequency. He let the video play once more on loop before he put it in the background with the others.

The next one was a recording of a fight between him and Camille, it was taken a few days before she disappeared. They were both visibly upset. The fight had broken out after a disagreement on the storage of medical equipment. It had become ugly very fast. Alec had learned they were dating a few hours beforehand. They had seemed connected, in love whatever that meant, and to see them get in such a heated argument so fast that had left her and Magnus in almost tears had been a fascinating thing to experience. Because Alec didn’t understand why Magnus stayed, why either of them stayed.

Humans were attracted to things that destroyed them, it was their driving force. Alec wondered what forgiveness would feel like. How it gets formed, how it becomes something of a person’s thought pattern.

“Sometimes we hurt each other, while loving one another. Sometimes we make wrong choices and end up more scarred than what we were before. Most of us think that once you love, really love, you also know when it’s better to cease to be with that person if it endangers the love you have for yourself. Self-sacrifice is noble, losing yourself is blissful and gives you peace. But if we really forget about the love we have for ourselves then we might do things we regret and might regret until we die.” Magnus didn’t sound sad and Alec only felt a grasp of understanding wash over him, new questions forming in his mind.

“Have you loved a lot of people, Magnus, that way? To the point of getting hurt and walking away ?” Magnus didn’t seem like a person who lived in regret. Or if he did, he never shared those facts with Alec. Alec certainly did not like the idea for this possibility to be true. He considered Magnus a friend, or at least something alike. Someone reliable and who respected him as a person and not as a mere machine. Alec told Magnus everything, his doubts, his fears, he hoped Magnus did the same. Because the possibility of Magnus not trusting him was more than just _upsetting_. It _hurt_.

“A few, I’ve loved enough people to know how much it consumes and hurts. I know when to walk away, when I have to. Camille has taught me a lot of things. Even if it doesn’t seem that way. She taught me how to take better care of myself. Love is a gift and a curse, a curse that sometimes I don’t mind to bear.” Magnus’ hand floated in absent meaningless gestures before he rubbed his fingers together. His face looked pensive. Alec wanted to know how much he still thought of Camille even if it had been an almost full 8 months after her disappearance. But he couldn’t find a good reason for him to ask.

The last vid of the three is one that Alec hadn’t expected Magnus to pull forward. It’s of Magnus… kissing an unnamed person of an unknown gender goodbye. Their hands trace each other’s upper arms. Their bodies are intertwined; Alec hadn’t wanted to actively record the exchange, but it had been the first time he had seen something like this that wasn’t displayed on a recording. Humans were very _tactile_. But Alec had never seen that need for touch manifest itself like that.

“Love can also sometimes just be intimacy, a kind word, or even just sex.” Magnus said amusedly. He probably wasn’t expecting how long the recording lasted. It had been a lover for just one night. Alec had asked when he was considering to leave, but not willing to intrude he had taken a few minutes before interrupting.

“You like sex.” The statement was matter of fact. Magnus had brought more than one lover over to his workshop sometimes. But way less since these past 4 months. Magnus chuckled.

“That I do, all kinds, the ones with and without the feeling of deeper connections or the ones that only focus on certain aspects. It’s a nice activity to pass the time and relieve yourself from stress. If you’re interested in it of course.” Magnus leaned a bit back on his stool, his eyes looked playful and mischievous. “Are _you_ interested in sex Alec ?”

Alec felt like being honest. “I don’t know, it’s not like it is something I can seek out or discover.” Magnus’ face went from mischievous to incredulous to soft again.

“Things like these aren’t impossible for you to explore, Alec. If you want to you should be able to.” Magnus laid a hand on Alec’s shoulder. Alec felt himself a bit restless at it. What Magnus was saying and Alec’s worldview were clashing. He didn’t want to start an argument because he didn’t want to _push_ Magnus into a conflict with him.

“I disagree, things like these… I’m not _built_ for that kind of thing.” He waved the video back with the others. Magnus let Alec’s shoulder go.

“You don’t have to be.” The medtech’s face was scrunching up into a scowl as Alec replied, unable to be satisfied with Magnus’ answers.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Magnus, it’s not like I’ll ever be able to recreate what organics have.” He knew his body, knew its limits. The notion of being, becoming organic was maybe a philosophical stance, a theorem to be solved one day. Sex, sex was something else and it was not that Alec hadn’t thought of it… _considered it_. It was just something Alec knew was _unattainable_ for him.

“Now you’re just being stubborn, Alec.” Magnus’ tone bled annoyance. “I’ve known of androids having sex _with humans_ and _with each other_ before. Without them being specifically _built that way._ ” He crossed his arms in front of his chest while raising an eyebrow.

“I have heard nothing of the sorts around the street nor on the Extranet.” Alec continued before immediately being cut off by Magnus :

“That’s maybe because you aren’t looking for the right things.” Now it was Alec’s turn to feel annoyed. He couldn’t understand why the medtech was being so _insistent_ on being wrong. This was unusual behavior for him. Magnus usually always swayed his way when Alec presented the facts. Unless there was a dimension Alec wasn’t grasping. But this wasn’t the case, was it now ?

“I don’t see how it can happen. Let it go Magnus, I’m not _built_ or made to have _sex._ ”

This last answer did not satisfy Magnus in the least. He snapped his fingers to stop the interlink with the VI of the room.

What he did next was something Alec couldn’t have anticipated _ever._

Magnus stood up, letting his medical stool roll to the other side of the room. He was in Alec’s lap before the android could protest. His long and muscular legs pinned him to the medical chair. Alec had let his guard down and the situation was unexpected. The energy tubes in nodes were still connected and ripping them would cost a fortune. He trusted Magnus enough to not have his combat programs kick in to fight, Magnus having practically jumped on him. While they both knew that Alec could break free without any complications getting in his way if he wanted to, Alec felt trapped, destabilized. Magnus had a weight to him but still felt so _fragile_.

“If I show you, if I show you that you can, will you accept the possibility that you can explore sex just like we humans can ?” Magnus’ eyes were narrow and Alec couldn’t gauge if Magnus was angry or annoyed or even happy. It wasn’t indifference because Magnus never looked indifferent when it was about Alec, and it wasn’t sadness.

Magnus approached his face and leaned in to Alec and Alec suddenly saw details on Magnus’ face he hadn’t seen before. Certain colour differences, the direction Magnus’ facial hairs grew or even the faint scars of piercings and how Magnus had applied his make up today, the way certain wrinkles went and where they stemmed from. Alec felt overwhelming ideas to touch, to feel, to calculate, to record and remember. He knew his LEDs showed the same. He knew they were colouring blue.

“Alec, if I make you feel good, show you that you can in fact, have sex. Will you let me ?” Alec couldn’t find an answer. He… thought, processed, tried to find reasons to say ‘no’, tried to find algorithms to justify a negative answer. He couldn’t find one. He raised his hands. Putting them on Magnus’ hips.

It felt incredibly right to touch Magnus this way. There were no receptors in his fingers, not in the same way netrunner androids were constructed, but he could gauge the density of muscles, the consistency and structure of fabric.

Fab̶r̷ic

̕ 85͏%̢ s͕͈͖͈̻y̢̜̻̥̥̠n̢̮̟̗̼t̮̳̤̙͇̬̕ḩ͖̪eṯ̢͈͎͙̻i͕͈͚̗̺̤͘c̟̳͖̗̟͕̻ ̜

̢ t͟yp̢e̶:͘ ̴p͜o͠lye͘st͘er p̨͚̙͚̪v̺̭c̗̖͓

̧ 15%̵ na̴tur̵a͢l fi̴̘̗̺̥͚͎bͅe̺͉̜͡r

̢ ̡ type̷: ̧c̷o̵tt͘on

He could see things, feels things. New things, he hadn’t felt enough. There were no calculations, no taking _in_ when you killed people. Alec didn’t have to linger because it wasn’t relevant if people wore sheer clothing or no clothing at all when you ripped them apart and injected them with neurotoxins that would break away their cells. It didn’t matter.

Magnus mattered, somehow Magnus mattered.

And he couldn’t find a reason to say ‘no’, he felt the need to say yes. He couldn’t find counterpoints to say no. Not when his learning program was giving positives about the overall improvement of Alec’s functioning and understanding of the ultimate question.

Ẉ͚h̼̱̭a̹̩t̰͚ ̴̭̬͔̘͓̞̣d̢͚̤̗͚̦͇o͍̹e͓̝̦̫s̼͈͕̞̯͢ ̺̼͇͙̲̟͚i̟͎͕̬t͎̹̮ͅ ̹̙͖͡m͏e̹̺͍͔͓̬̜͟a̠̠̼̫͎͙̩n͙̟̝̗̲͡ͅ ̴͓͓͍͕̦͚͔t̬̜̘̬͕̥̙o̷ ̗̦̮̹͓be̡ al̺͇̭̮i̴v̦̦̭̪e̦̗͝

“Will you let me do things to you ?”

Unc̵l͠e̵ar 

̛ i͞nstru͞c͟t͡io̴n͏s ̧unc͟l͢e̡a͞r

Target ̶o͞bjecti̸ve ͝un̨cl͜ear̕

N̛ew ̧si̛t͢uat̶io͘n ̷de͠vel̛o̶p̕ment

̡ ̡E̢moti̸on type:͜ ͞exc̸i̢ti͏n͜g̵

̴ Goal:͝ ̴l̸ea̵rņiņg͜

E̻͉̭͙͔͖n͍d͏̩̞͚̩͔̠͈ ̤̙͇̞̲͙ṟ͎e̵̱su͔l̩͕̠t ͍̝u̪̜̪̗͞n͙͎͍̤̮̺͠ͅc̵̭̪̣ͅle͖a̡͈͈r͓̬̝̪̳̲ͅ

“If it is true what your are saying, I want to learn.” Magnus lifted his hand, touched his face. Alec let the input of the gesture embrace the creation of new files. Magnus lowered his lips. He used the tone that had the most pleasing frequency Alec knew of.

“Exit your repair mode.” He scanned Magnus’ face. Unsure, there were a lot of questions popping up he knew wouldn’t be constructive if voiced out loud. He did as he was told. Magnus’ thumb caressed his jaw. “Good.”

The praise made Alec’s learning program glitch. It wasn’t much, it made him curious, made him want to explore. It made him want to agree, to say please, to ask for confirmation and repetition. Positive reinforcement gave positive input. Positive reinforcement meant learning and it meant learning things _faster_.

Posi̢t͞iv̷e̢ ̷̰͇̲r̲ḛ̬̝̳in̢̟̼f̲̠͍̙̤̜ͅo̱̲͖̥̪͓r͙̩̘c̨͔̬e͚͚̮͎̼̤͚̕m̶͕̗̝͙ͅe̻n̡͍͓͇t̙͠ ģ̹̪̣̤̮i̖v̙̝e͉s̴̰̘ em̹͎͈ot̨̲̭i̳̪̻̤o̵͈̲n̙͔̼͠

t̫̺͔̕y̴̙̲̻̻̖̘̣p̫̼e̝̟:̭̝ ̷̮̬̘̦ ͙ ͎͕͡j̞͚̭͘o̰̦̖͡y͘

t̫̺͔̕y̴̙̲̻̻̖̘̣p̫̼e̝̟:̭̝ ̷̮̬̘̦ ̶͢s͢͏a̸͜t̡i͢͝s̴͝f͘͡a͞c̸͢tiơ̧n̕͝͡ ͠

t̵͉͔̖͕y͍͜p̶e͏̟̺̝̠̗̪ ̗̘͔̣̰:̪̘̞̺̟̫ ̛´̻̣̦̫̯̺U͇̮n̘̖͙k̩̺̳̱̹͚ͅn̨̯̣̳̦̖̝ ̯͓o̸̦w̧̖͔̱͇̥̬ͅn̼͖͉ ͉̗̘͙̲̥̭͢?͞

Magnus came closer and put his two hands on the sides of Alec’s face. He was towering over Alec. His hips shifted. The caresses on his capillary sensors was a new sensation. Not pushing or awakening new programs. It was just _there_. Magnus’ thumbs caressed

T͇̗͇a̻̱̻r̤̫͟gḙ̝͝t̬̯͘:̱̣̳ ̸̲͔ ̤̙̤f̺̝r̪̩͡i̸̼̟e̵̲͍n̨d̵̹͍ ̦͠ͅ–̮̙̤ m͏̯̠ag͢n͇̩͓ṳ̴̮s̲͓͠

͖̺̖ ̡ ̜͕͘ ͖̤̕ T̳͢ọ͎͙ụ̜̜c̺h͕i̤͔n̵͓̰g̣̬͍

̼̩͓ ͚̺͝ ̷̦̦T҉͖̫y̠̫͔p͓͙͠e̙̘͜:͍ ̧͕ ͉̳ͅc͉ͅa̪̥̩r̞͈̝e̢̝̙s͖̺s͉̖͖

̹̮̭ ͈͙̮ ͖͈͈ ̞̙͞p̟͇̹r̖̘obability of me̷an͟ing ̕ ̵af͞fe̛ction͠ 84̷.̷58%

“Close your eyes, the feeling is nicer this way.” Alec knew what would follow. He had seen this kind of scene several times on recordings.

T̷arge̷t͘ Objecti͟ve̸

̨ ͏ K͝i͜ss̨įn̡g

͟ ͜ ͏ ̴Ma͏g̛n̴u̵s̢ ҉ -͞-! ̸Fr͠iend͠ 

̴ Ini̕ti̡at̕e ͏: ̡ ̷ki͠s̢s̴i̷ng͡

He closed his eyes.

C͠ali̧b͢ra͟ti͞o̷n o͘f ͞ e ̸m̧o͝t̕io̢ns

̢̻̘ͅ ͉ ̯̮̙̪͓ ̵̝͕ ̠͇̻̯̜e̻͡m̗̹̲̟͠o͏̣͎͕͉̫ͅt̠̠͈͍ͅi̘̱͇̜o̪̪̜̱n͖̲͡ ̲͟t̘ͅy̵̜̥̥͉͇̞p̧e̤͞ͅ ̰̖̬:̜͔̝ ͖̥̦͕͉ͅ_̢̮̥_̩̫̹̟̪go̗̹̲̫̝͕̻o͙̗͟d͔̹

̴̖̰ ̤̹̥̝̣̺̬͜ ̵̝̱͖̥ ̸e͡m̛o̶ṯ̱̠̱̙̝̬i̤̖͈̘̳͞ͅo̗̳̼̩͖͍̲͠n̷͚̟͙̘̦ ̵͉̪͉̜t͞y͟p̮̯̩e̵͓͉ͅ ̛̰:̬̰̯͎͈͖̲ ̜̙͕̹̞̝̹͡_͙̥͚͠j̪̝͙̪͖o̵͖͖ͅy̵̩̥̺͚

̘̹̺͕͟ ͍͞ ̻ ̨͉̜̠̳̼̘ ̯̞͚̞͓̲̕ ̫e͈̦͕͎͇m̻͕͉̥̗oͅti̛͈̣̬̗̞o͕̺̟̝̕ͅn̢̬ ͅt̢̻̥̼̜͙̻̦y̨̫͓ͅp͓̟̝̱̲̘ͅe̘̱͙̗̮̠̳ ̭͍̺̜͙̲ͅ:̜̖̰ ̫̥̖̙\̼͉͈͎h͍a̫̦̤͔͔͘p͘p̳̟̥͈̩̞̻͠i͏̻̺̳n͠e̞̯̺̙̜͔ͅs̠͈̭̘̰̰͜s̞̜̟̠°̲̟

̴̫ ͉͙͍̼ ͏ ͖̞̦͕̱ ̮͚͕̣̲ ͖͎̣̱̖e͡m̟o̧͓̦̺t҉̮̳i̦͇o̹̪͙n̲̕ t̵͉͔̖͕y͍͜p̶e͏̟̺̝̠̗̪ ̗̘͔̣̰:̪̘̞̺̟̫ ̛´̻̣̦̫̯̺U͇̮n̘̖͙k̩̺̳̱̹͚ͅn̨̯̣̳̦̖̝ ̯͓o̸̦w̧̖͔̱͇̥̬ͅn̼͖͉ ͉̗̘͙̲̥̭͢?͞

His program stuttered. The information flooded his visuals. Magnus’ tongue moved and there were sensors on his tongue he didn’t know he had. More than on his hands. The wetness, the movement, Alec wasn’t sure if he could follow. He held on to Magnus as the tongue explored his mouth. He tried to mimic what Magnus was doing, to learn. He wondered how long Magnus could do it before he had to breathe. He shifted in Alec’s lap. There was a moan coming from him once Alec explored deeper. His receptors found the texture of Magnus’ tongue interesting to feel. He couldn’t come up with anything in this world that would even remotely feel alike. Alec registered an increase in muscle tension.

Magnus’ hands wandered to his shoulders. When Magnus broke their connection Alec opened his eyes again. Magnus was out of breath, blushing, and his pupils were dilated, darker. Humans liked to be touched. So Alec tentatively let his hand wander. Magnus’ mouth parted. Alec let his fingers go under the shirt. Magnus sat back to let Alec feel, to encourage discovering every centimeter, every inch, every feel of him.

He grabbed the underside of his shirt.

Magnus’ chest had always been amazing to look at it. His muscles were toned and round and taut. The gleam of his moving piercings were hypnotizing to look at. Two barbells that held up ouroboros rings were made of black titanium. The serpents continuously devoured their own tails as they rotated out of sync. The eyes were made of esher devar.

Alec _liked_ what he saw. Liked seeing Magnus and how the skin moved over his muscles and how he adorned his body with jewelry. How he moved. Magnus called his interfaces forward and in a smooth hand command he summoned an open drawer next to them.

“Tell me ‘stop’ if you want to stop.” Magnus looked at Alec as his interfaces folded back into his somatic link piercings.

His right hand wandered. Alec understood immediately what was so different. In standby mode, certain things were not registering. His receptors wouldn’t send him any knowledge on what would be happening inside him, because otherwise the processing of the sensations could come in the way. He could feel it the very second when Magnus’ finger tips just _ghosted_ over the wires in his chest.

Normally a technician would use tweezers, something that would prevent direct contact. Because it would be invasive and the chances for small injuries could be big if you didn’t know what you were doing. This- Magnus- He- He knew what he was doing and Alec was _aware._

“Do you feel that ?” Magnus’ voice was low. Alec nodded, not even sure if he would be able to voice how _new_ this felt for him. Magnus retracted his hand. “Do you mind if I share your pleasure ?” Magnus’ hands were steady.

“Normally I wouldn’t- ah…” He seemed at a loss of words. As if he was raging a battle inside of his head. Alec couldn’t find it in himself to ask. Watching Magnus was too fascinating right now. Alec wanted to see what Magnus wanted, wanted to hear it. “…You’re very attractive Alec. I’m sorry, I think there is a selfishness in me right now I can’t seem to be able to wave away.”

“I don’t understand your apology,” Alec answered. “You can derive pleasure from this ?” It was more curiosity than doubt.

“It’s not my first time to doing this,” Magnus sighed. “But to answer your question: Yes.” Magnus’ finger tips were lining the borders of Alec’s open chest. “I like all kinds of sex and this is just the same. If you’re willing to share your pleasure I could show you how even more compatible humans and androids can be.” He leaned to Alec’s ear. “And I’d be able to get off too without feeling guilty.”

Alec didn’t know how Magnus had understood what frequency of voice he liked. But it showed again how much the medtech knew Alec better than the android knew himself. His fingers clutched on the human’s waist.

Magnus picked up vectors from the drawer and winked. Alec then felt Magnus’ fingers inside of him again as he plugged the first ends of the wires. He watched in fascination when Magnus directed the other end of the wires toward himself, his piercings to be even more exact. The serpents stopped in their tracks, opening their mouths wide to welcome the plug into their mouths.

Magnus sighed as the connection was made. Alec could feel a one-sided electrical flow between them. Magnus seemed to derive pleasure from it as his eyes closed briefly. The look he gave Alec as he looked back down was one of fondness that Alec was unable to place. Until his lips twisted themselves into a smirk.

Hands were then back, skimming the rim of Alec’s open chest. Magnus reached out for wires in the drawer. He inspected the polarity before lowering them down to Alec. Magnus plugged one end to another. But instead of retracting his hand. It stayed _there_. Alec felt his LEDs flickering. His programs giving a signal of intrusion. Magnus plugged in another wire. Right next to the _other one_.

Alec could pinpoint exactly the moment when Magnus’ fingers moved. When the fingertips brushed over the wires’ _whole_ length. Before they dipped in between them. His whole synthetic nervous system gave signals Alec that would have caused panic had he not . He _trusted_ Magnus, with his _life._ He… It was hard to let go. It was hard to even voice how _new_ this felt for him. There were so many words he wanted to say and some of them he could not remotely translate in any spoken organic language. It was a lot. A lot of feelings a lot of _sensations_.

His voicebox glitched. Magnus circled his fingers around the wires. And Alec had his whole system shutter. There was a small chuckle from Magnus and his thumb rubbed circles between the node and the wire connection. Alec saw warnings pop up in his vision. He shut down his combat system. Magnus reached out for another set of wires. The wire connection itself wasn’t something that Magnus lingered on. It was after that. Once connected it all synced and Alec could _feel_ the waves, the impulses going to the man on top of him. Magnus _moaned_ every time it happened. It was half swallowed in his mouth as if he wasn’t yet allowing it to surface.

There was a rocking motion to him. Alec laid his hands on Magnus’ hips. Alec understood by now that Magnus reacted a certain way when Alec did that. His muscles became tense and the colour of his cheeks changed. He wondered what it would be for Magnus if Alec was on top of him, _grinding_ against him.

Magnus’ hands dug deeper, parting the wires so he could caress the blunt nodes there. Alec’s processors were already kickstarting into motion, his cooling system trying to compensate for the sudden heat coming from the energy flow. And there was more. Magnus was wrist-deep inside of him, touching things that _shouldn’t_ be touched by a bare hand. But Alec didn’t want it to stop… He wanted more.

The warnings in his interface made him look at everything with a blue hue. Alec’s olfactory sensors picked up on Magnus’ smell. There had been a change in Magnus’ scent and Alec filed away any variation of it. It was sweat, arousal and cologne. It was _nice_. Magnus touched something and Alec lost _control._ His is bio-luminicent patterns lit up. All of them. Their blue glow was brighter than anything else in the room.

“You look beautiful, Alec.” Magnus’ eyes were dilated. He leaned back down and they were kissing again. It was slower and Alec just couldn’t _not register_ the hands. Magnus’ fingers were moving up and down, first toying with them and then caressing everything in its whole length.

He was grinding steadily against Alec’s groinless pelvis in circular motions. Magnus rubbed his wires together, another glitch and Alec felt his body jerk. Magnus’ tongue was still against his sensors, caressing, wetting them. He was groaning, lost in some sort of pleasure every time the pulses traveled through Alec. Magnus was so _deep_ he was touching his energy harvesters next to his fluid regulators.

He lost control of his of hands, he dug deep into the meat of Magnus’ hips. Magnus whimpered. There was only static stuttering from his mouth. There would be bruises and Magnus leaned into it. Alec’s optical processor shut down. He was left in the dark, Magnus’ presence and hands guiding him, until his night vision took over.

Alec could only let Magnus do whatever he wanted. Let Magnus kiss him, touch him. Alec’s processors couldn’t follow. Alec didn’t want them to follow. Not anymore. He was letting go. He couldn’t grasp all the data he was getting, he couldn’t even see the warnings anymore. He was off-center. His circuitry was overloaded.

He trusted _Magnus_ , with his _life_.

He didn’t get when exactly his LEDs flashed red before illuminating the room around them in white. He knew he tried to shout Magnus but everything went completely dark. His whole mindinterface crumbled to a halt.

Pͬͧ̌ͮṙ̕ŏ͗̃́͊̇̚c̢͐̾ͥ̉̆ͥẻͪs̷ͦ̍̓sͭ̂̂̑͂ͬ̿ö́̔ͭͭ͂ͩr͋ͮͨͣ ͌͌uͩ͌nͤ̈ͮ͆̇ͦ̓i̸ͧͮ̐͊t ̃ͤ1̕ ̈́̚͠O͋͆̍ͥͪ͡v͠ẻ̾͘r͆͞l̷̆ͬ͆ͥo̐ͨͦa͊̔ͫ͒de̐ͫd

Pr͞oce̶s͡sor un̸iţ ͘2 ҉Ov̧erl͜o̴a̶ded̨

Ţe̷m̸p̡e̡rature r͢egula͡tor̷ 2 ͝Overheat͏ed

Ǫpti̧cal ͜U̶n͟i͝t͡ L̴ ͞Re̴s҉t͘a͡rti͟n͡g͏

O͝pt͘ic̕al̴ ̛Un͞it͞ ͟R̸ ͜R͘e͢s͡t̢a͝rting

C̛TS̸ ͞ar̡ea O҉v̴erh̷eated

̧

̸̕Įn̡͞i̶͟t͜͠i̴̧at̵in͢g̵ s̵y̷s̛tem͏̸ r̨̕e̴b͡͏o͏̵͟o̵̶t͝ ̵

S͏̛̮̗̘̬͇̫͍͢t̨̲̼͙̞̳̤̜̪͢an̵̞͎̻̼̬̟͖͖̣͈̙̭̜̦͘͢ͅd̡̙͇͍͈͈͉̤̬̟̤̱̜̯̱̩ͅͅb̴̛̟̰͓̙̰̯͈̝̳̺̺̙̭̭̙͙͢͜y͏̸̼̯̮̠̠͖̮̪̜̪̱̘̟͓̣̦͢͞ ͏̸͏̺̱̫̻̼̗̝̙͕̭͓̘͎̖͙̝ͅf̨̙͇̪̱̮̥͔̞͘o̵̡̹̬̰͍͇͕̫̜̦̦͇̟͕͎͉͢r͏͠ ̵̫͍̩͈̝̣̜͇̖̳̬͙͘͟D̡͙͚̻̬͇̫͍̮̩̟͘͜ę̛̤͎̪͎̜̖͔̫̹̰͝p̴̡̼͉̬̭̬͙̟͈̲͕̙̫̰͈͉̙̕͟r̸̴̳͈͕͔͍͙͞e̡̕͏̖͇̘̹͚̩̘͍̳ͅͅs̴̶̡̮̤̙̯̼̰s̢̢̢̜̲͇̳͓̖̱̤͚͕͓͈͞ͅu̢̡̠͇̖̮̱̯̰͚̘̻̱̗͢͠ŗ̵̢̖͙̤̗̫̤̳͖̭̰̘͢ͅi̖̲̗̖̺͕̳̼͉͍͓͕̩̦͜ͅz͢͏̧̻̫̥͉̤̱̜̤i̧͍͙̮͕͖̘͈̦͈̗n̳̼̻̠͍̝̰͇̜̰͉͕̗̕͝͞ģ̧̦͇̼͎̙͈̺̰͓̮̖

It took time for his back up systems to come to life. It took time for him to even be aware of his surroundings. He didn’t feel lag like usual after a triggered reboot. There was still a weight on top of him, Magnus, whose breathing was still irregular. Alec ran a system diagnostic. Things were running smoothly. His vision restored. Magnus was smiling, his cheeks were still red and blushing. Alec’s eyes dropped toward the wires between them.

“You’re still aroused.” He stated. Magnus’ nipples were still connected to him. They looked red and swollen.

“Yes I am.” Magnus shifted. “Didn’t want to change the wiring inside of you without you being awake.” Magnus pressed on the eyes of the serpents of his piercings. They released the wires from their mouths. Magnus took other vectors and plugged them into Alec. The work was quick. Alec barely registered the intrusion. “There, all set. It’s going to take some time before your chestplate will be ready though.”

Alec couldn’t look away from Magnus’ bulge. His erection was pushing and deforming the front of his pants. “Can I touch you ?”

It was as if Alec had robbed Magnus of air completely. His voice was a deep gravel as he sat completely back, showing off his chest. “Touch away.”

Alec touched. There was a sheen layer of sweat on Magnus. His fingers traced his stomach, his abs, his nipples -Magnus let a high pitch moan- his hands then traveled down. He was fascinated by Magnus taking off his pants since he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Alec wanted to explore. But he wanted to leave that for another time. He wanted to see Magnus in the throes of passion. See that relaxed face he saw humans sporting after having had sex.

He grabbed a hold of Magnus’ hand to help him. His hands circled his, directing Alec how to touch him, where to press his fingers. And which speed he currently liked. Which was slow. Very slow.

“Alec can I kiss you again, please ?”

Alec didn’t have to say yes, he dragged Magnus down in a kiss. It was searing, his sensors were still sensitive but he didn’t care. Magnus bucked into his lap, their hands steadily together. Magnus whimpered between their lips. Alec pressed the tip of his thumb on the underside of Magnus’ cock. Alec registered swearing coming from Magnus as he bucked his hips. He ejaculated shortly after, coating both their hands with semen.

Magnus went slack, Alec held on to him. He didn’t know how to react when Magnus’ hands reached out for Alec’s neck, pressing his face into the crook of Alec’s shoulder.

_Alec hadn’t hugged anyone in his life. Ever._

_“_ Sorry I don’t think I can move.” Magnus was shaking slightly. It reminded Alec how much wrong he was about Magnus being fragile. He linked himself with the VI of the room. With a simple command he unhooked himself from the medical chair. The energy tubes whirred silently. Alec hoisted Magnus up.

“That’s fine, I’ll get you to bed.” Magnus hummed, pleased. If it had been anything else, alec would probably not have managed. It took time for all of his programs and software to be up to full working capacity. Carrying Magnus was nothing. But even when he deposited Magnus on the disheveled bed Magnus didn’t let go. He nuzzled Alec’s neck, holding on to him as if he was the oxygen he needed to breathe. Alec barely heard the words ‘please’ and ‘stay’ as they were whispered and muffled.

He didn’t mind holding on to Magnus a little longer.

Ȩ́ͬ̌͒ͭ̂ͫͭ̿͑̐̀̾̍͋ͪ̃͐͢͝m̨̎͂ͣ̔̾̽͌͆̈ͬ̃̅͗ͩ̒͌ͤͥ͠͠oͪͫ̓͆̈́̄ͤͩ͜͝͝tͪ̌̊̈́͛̔̚͘͘͟͡į̢̛́̔ͨ́͋̋ͦ̿ͦ̄ͫ̿̑͜ǫ̆ͤͫn͐ͨ͐͂ͪ̌͜͏̸ ̢̿͊̾͆̉̾̄͂͠r̵͊̓̓̒̑͑̉͛ͥ̇̑̆ͮ̏͟e̡͐̋̐ͯ̆̃̊́͊͊ͦ̓̒͛̽̽͟͟g͑̅̿̒͆͛̃̈ͥ̔̉̌́̂ͦ͂ͥ̀͏҉͠ứ̵̡̓̋̀ͤ̍̃̐ͬ̈́ͮ̐̒̀͌̓̓̔ͣ̕͠lͫͫ̊̎̊̑ͥͭ͐͆̓͑̒͊̄͡aͪ̒̂̓͌́̑̆̃͑ͥ͋ͦ̋̔̑̔ͬ͟͜͜t̶̓̏͆͋̉ͩ͋ͨͩ͂̈́͡i̽͂͒̋͊ͬ͑ͫ͒͏̢̕͞ŏ̴̌͆ͫͯͤ̿̑̈́̑̔͊́ͮ̅̑͜n̢̒́̐̌̒̎̏̍͂͗͝

e͡m̟o̧͓̦̺t҉̮̳i̦͇o̹̪͙n̲̕ t̵͉͔̖͕y͍͜p̶e͏̟̺̝̠̗̪ ̗̘͔̣̰:̪̘̞̺̟̫ ̛ ?͞ ?͞ ?͞ ?͞´̻̣̦̫̯̺U͇̮n̘̖͙k̩̺̳̱̹͚ͅn̨̯̣̳̦̖̝o̸̦w̧̖͔̱͇̥̬ͅn̼͖͉ ͉̗̘͙̲̥̭͢?͞?͞?͞?͞

And he was painfully aware of a new program that had just started coding inside of him.

He truly hated when that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and wanna hang out with other people who love Shadowhunters (I'm there too) come check out the [Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)


End file.
